


Ideal Type

by Nassir



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nassir/pseuds/Nassir
Summary: I read somewhere that Youngjae's ideal type is someone he is attracted to...So what if he met someone that is different from the usual bright smiles, and pretty face.What if he met someone that not only attracts his attention but someone who's attention is focused solely on him?





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae couldn’t remember if he ever really had a clear picture of his “ideal type.” 

During an interview he vaguely described his ideal partner as someone that he is naturally attracted to but even he didn’t know what that really meant.

He finds himself glancing past thin, big eyed, ageyo filled girl group members. They are beautiful, he can honestly say that, but he just never found them to be attractive enough for him to pursue. 

He had confided in JB about his issue and his leader listened to his concern and offered a consoling pat on the shoulder. 

“You’re young Youngjae. You’ll find someone that you can’t stop thinking about and crave to spend every moment you can with. Wether that person is another idol or not shouldn’t matter. When you know, you just know.”

He had been stunned by his leader’s clear devotion to an almost love at first sight approach to love. 

“Alright Hyung.”

He had given up on searching for an ideal girlfriend. None had grabbed his attention…

…Until the MAMA awards.

Youngjae quietly sat with the other members at their table, trying to translate the MC’s rushed english intro of the next performer. He caught the group’s name but everything else passed in a blur of accented English and the roar of the crowd. He leaned over to the nearest member, Mark. 

“Hyung, what did they say?”

Mark looked excited. His face flushed and eyes darting around the stage as the lights lowered. 

“It’s ‘The Hereafter.’ They are from Texas and are slowly moving into the Korean Market. I’m surprised to see them playing here of all places, they haven’t even released a Korean album yet.”

Youngjae was going to question Mark further when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

A woman had been sitting among a group next to their table, when intense drums and guitars began she stood tall and Youngjae actually felt his world shift. 

She was taller than most female idols, and had long wild curls that flowed down her back. Her stage costume was basically leather lace up shorts and a cropped tank top that revealed flashes of surprisingly toned abs. 

He watched enthralled as she screeched and growled along to the beat of her band members instruments. 

He felt his breath catch when her hazel gaze caught his and she smirk. 

He snapped back to attention when he felt a pinch to his side. Mark sat smirking with his other members giggling behind him. 

“Are you ok, Youngjae?”

His eyes went back to the stage where the swaying woman had made her way front and center her four band members spread behind her and he barely spared the members a glance. 

“Who?”

Mark chuckled and Jackson leaned over his shoulder “Have you never seen The Hereafter before Youngjae? FeFe Noona is amazing!”

Youngjae quickly glanced back to the stage as the final notes of the song flowed through the speakers. FeFe stood proud as she moved to the exit the stage. Youngjae could only shake his head as he watched FeFe remove her in-ear and finally disappear from the stage. 

“Noona? How old is she? Who is she? You know her hyung?”

Jackson laughed and moved to sit on Youngjae’s other side. “FeFe Noona was on a show with me a few months ago. She’s really nice but she can be intense. She’s the lead singer of The Hereafter and the groups maknae, she was born in ’92.”

Youngjae had to pause when Jackson told him FeFe’s age. At 25 she could have some reservations about dating someone younger.

Date?! I haven’t even spoken to her and I’m already thinking of dating her!

Jackson stood and pulled his sleeve. “Come on Youngjae, lets go greet Noona.”

He wanted to protest but Jackson and his newly developed muscles were not taking no for an answer. He swallowed thickly as he passed through the back stage curtains and made his way back to the dressing rooms. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pat to his back. 

Mark laughed out loud and leaned in close.

“Breath Younjae. Noona is sweet, she’s firm with Jackson because you know how he can get around people. He tends to forget about possible cameras and fans. He’s a skinship monster. Noona has asked to meet you before, so you will be fine.”

Youngjae looked back at his eldest hyung and felt a bit calmer until his words actually filtered through his panicked thoughts. 

“Why would she want to meet me?!”

Mark laughed and waited for Jackson to knock and push the dressing room door open before whispering in his ear.

“She said that you're her ideal type.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Not long after debut, there had been a reporter whom seemed hell bent on exposing any source of discord among the members of Got7.

 

Youngjae remembers the reporter’s face as he found minor topics that would cause the boys to shift in discomfort and then would drill deep into the insecurities of the rookie group. 

 

Eventually the managers stepped in and asked for the reporter to conclude the interview. 

 

He remembers the reporter asking each boy about traits that they covet from their fellow members. At the time Youngjae had only been able to blurt out that he would like to have their leader’s charisma. 

 

Now, years later, the trait that he wishes he possessed is Mark’s ability to remain calm. 

 

Many people think that Mark is simply shy, when in fact he just doesn’t have a need to take lead of most conversations. When Mark has something to say, he expresses himself calmly and simply. At the moment Youngjae wishes that he had an ounce of that self control to save him from the anxiety fueled cracking of his voice. 

 

FeFe was behind a change screen, preparing to return to the seating area where the rest of the groups currently were. This didn’t stop Jackson from leaning against the screen and gushing over her performance and loudly exclaiming that he had brought Youngjae along with him so they could officially meet one another. 

 

Mark introduced Youngjae to FeFe’s members before taking a seat on the couch. 

 

Youngjae quickly squeaked out hello to FeFe other group members Cayson, Freddy, Haiden, and Rey.  Cayson, he learned, is the group leader and eldest member born in ’89. Cayson towered over everyone else in the room, standing well over 6ft but he has a kind face and seems to have a soft spot for Youngjae. 

 

Cayson wrapped an arm around the panicked boy’s shoulder. 

 

“Nice to finally meet you! Don’t worry, we’re not that scary underneath all the eyeshadow. Our maknae is a huge fan of you and your group, so we’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Youngjae felt his shoulder relax at the chuckles that spread through the room at the expense of the group’s maknae. From behind the changing curtain FeFe calmly responded. 

 

“Oppa, aren’t you a little old to still be pulling pigtails. Don’t be jealous.”

 

FeFe’s voice is smooth, deep and dark but Youngjae could practically hear the smirk in her tone. 

 

Another member whom was sitting in the make up chair, possibly Rey if he remembers correctly laughed loudly and whipped his head around to look at his leader. 

 

“Hyung wouldn’t dare pull your pigtails, right hyung?! Remember when we were kids and she punched that chubby boy out for trying to give her a flower?!”

 

FeFe stomped a healed foot still concealed behind the changing curtain.

 

“I was 8 and he was trying to give me a daisy! I’m allergic to daisies.”

 

Youngjae filed that bit of information for further use. He heard the tussle of the changing curtain finally being moved and FeFe stepped out into the room, Jackson right by her side. 

 

“Noona, you look amazing!”

 

Younjae’s eyes snapped to Jackson and  FeFe before quickly shifting to the ground.

 

FeFe’s [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/390335492689787446/) was basically an intricate crisscrossing of leather belts with a nude colored sheer lining. For a moment Youngjae panicked and honestly thought he had seen patches of flesh between the crisscross straps of the dress.

 

Freddy gave a low whistle from his spot on the couch where he was picking at his bass. 

 

“Trying to get arrested for indecent exposure, Princess?”

 

Cayson nodded and looked at FeFe’s stylist.

 

“Please tell me there is more fabric!  She’s practically naked!”

 

FeFe sighed and rolled her eyes “I’m not naked byuntae.” 

 

Her stylist laughed and moved to the rack of clothes where a long black leather duster was hanging.

 

“There are just a few things that we need to touch up on her duster and she is ready.”

 

FeFe shook her head and made her way over to Youngjae. With her heels on she stood a full over Youngjae, he felt the blood flood his cheeks and tips of his ears.

 

_Beautiful._

 

FeFe smiled and gave a quick bow while introducing herself.

 

“Hello, Youngjae-shii. My name is Fenix but everyone calls me FeFe.”

 

Youngjae had just managed to introduce himself before Jackson interrupted.

 

“Noona! Why are you so formal with Youngjae?! You never used honorifics with me!”

 

FeFe barely glanced at Jackson before replying.

 

“Loyalty is won best with mutual respect. If I plan to keep Youngjae, shouldn’t I win his loyalty first and then once he is mine he can choose whether or not to drop the formalities.”

 

Youngjae stood rooted as FeFe locked eyes with him.

 

“Don’t you want to be mine, Youngjae-shii?”

 

FeFe reached out and gently held Youngjae’s face between her forefinger and thumb.

 

Cayson cleared his throat and moved over to the pair.

 

“That’s enough Princess. Don’t scare him off on the first meeting.”

 

FeFe pouted and stepped back slowly. 

 

“He’s not scared. Jackson asked me a question and I answered it honestly.”

 

“You’re coming on too strong kid. He just met you, maybe you should wait a while before publicly marking him as ‘yours’.”

 

Rey stood and pointed over to the stylist who was gesturing for FeFe to come over.

 

FeFe moved over to her stylist and put on her now finished duster. 

 

“He’s not a possession, I know that. I meant that I like him and I want him to stay with me so I have to win him over. Right Youngjae-shii.”

 

Youngjae felt a new rush of blood fill his cheeks.

 

“Noona… if you want… you may drop the formalities with me as well.”

 

FeFe turned to Cayson and smiled.

 

“See! Mine, now.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

After the awards were over, life returned to normal…with one tiny difference.

 

After The Hereafter were dressed and returned to the idol seating they were actually at the table next to Got7. The members of both teams made it a point to make sure that Youngjae and FeFe were next to one another. 

 

For the rest of the show FeFe and Youngjae leaned close and spoke about mutual interest. 

 

Surprisingly they both like Indie music and were fans of many the same groups. FeFe was surprisingly innocent and would stumble over the translation of words. 

 

Youngjae learned that she is half Korean and learned Korean as a second language. When FeFe was unable to find the word in Korean she often would switch to English. Luckily with nearly half of his group speaking English, Youngjae had been able to keep up. 

 

The two ended up swapping numbers and were frequently texting one another. 

 

The fans seemed to have caught wind of the new friendship and were surprising supportive for the most part. The new couple was all over the fan pages.

 

Youngjae sat now in the dorm after practice sweating and anxious. He had typed his message but couldn’t find the courage to send it. 

 

FeFe-Noona was amazing. She was sweet and fierce at the same time. Innocent and borderline indecent. She and her group had finally returned to Korea after a three month mini Asia tour. After the many nights of whispered conversations and face-time calls to show the newest city she was in, Youngjae desperately wanted to meet with his Noona again. 

 

The message was simple.

 

‘Noona, I have a free day tomorrow. Are you free?’

 

But he just couldn’t hit send. They had spoken about everything lately and he knows that if she is free she would be more than willing to meet with him for the day.

 

“Hyung! What are you doing?!”

 

Jumping up from the couch and nearly throwing his phone across the room, Youngjae spun to see Yugyeom smiling and chewing on an apple. 

 

“NOTHING! Erm..Nothing. Why are you sneaking up on me like that brat?!”

 

Yugyeom hummed and flashed Youngjae’s abandoned phone. 

 

“If it’s nothing, then let me help you hyung.”

 

Still frozen from his earlier fright Youngjae stood shocked as Yugyeom pressed send.

 

“Yugyeom-ah! Do you know what you just did?! How could you-“

 

Youngjae was cut off mid rant by his phone chirping.

 

~Sure! Come by the dorm tomorrow and we’ll go out.~

 

Yugyeom read the text and tossed the phone back to the owner.

 

“See hyung I helped. Have fun tomorrow.”

 

Youngjae read the text again before collapsing on the couch.

 

“Why didn’t I wait until tomorrow? I’ll never get to sleep now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how is it? Is it boring?? Do you like FeFe? 
> 
> here is the link for the dress and duster described : https://www.pinterest.com/pin/390335492689787446/

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.. thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Complaints? Anything?


End file.
